


Loud Giggles and Soft Smiles

by johnlock1347



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlock1347/pseuds/johnlock1347
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak came home from work one day to see his daughter and husband being silly! Fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Giggles and Soft Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my very first fanfic and I am nervous about how it turned out! So please excuse it for its crapiness! I would love to hear feedback about it and what you thought! Thank you for reading and enjoy! Not beta-ed.

“Dean!” Castiel Novak called for his husband, “I’m home.”

“Papa!” he heard the squeal before he was ran into. He looked down at his very wet and naked 5 year old daughter Mary.

“Mary!” someone yelled from the hallway she just ran through. She looked up at Castiel with her widened bright blue eyes just like her papas. She squealed and giggled again and hid behind his legs. “Papa, help me!” Just as she said that his husband stepped into the room.

“Mary… Hey Cas! How was work babe?”

“Hello Dean, work was fine today.” Castiel said as his husband came over to him and pecked him on the lips, “But it looks like you had your hands full today.” Just than a giggle erupted from behind his back.

Dean looked around and pretended to look for their daughter and said, “I did but was just giving her a bath and then she just disappeared. Do you know where she is?”

Castiel just chuckled and went along with game, “No I haven’t… I wonder she could be?” but before Dean could reply a wet sandy blond head peaked behind Castiel’s leg and shot out from behind him giggling and screaming “Noooo!!!”

Then Dean started chasing after her saying, “I’m gonna get you!”

All the while Castiel just stood there and watched his family and laughed out loud. He shook his head and joined the chase when he heard, “Papa help me! Daddy’s gonna get me!”

* * *

 

Later that night when everybody was settled down after dinner and were laying in there bed watching tangled, Castiel looked at his daughter  and brushed a piece of blond hair from her while she was breathing softly. Having fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie, exhausted from their earlier activities. He sighed, thinking how lucky and happy he is, and how much he loved his family.

“Hey…” He heard the quiet whisper, “You ok?”

“Yes, just thinking…”

“Yea? What about?” Dean asked.

Castiel smiled and said, “How much I love you two, and how happy I am.”

Dean smiled and leaned over their daughter and kissed him softly before replying, “I love you too.” Dean leaned back and promptly fell asleep with a content sigh. Cas smiled softly and got up to turn down the movie but kept it on just in case Mary woke up. He crawled back in bed and kissed her forehead, then threw his arm around his daughter and husband and fell asleep with a gentle smile and dreamt of his family.


End file.
